


Turning Heads Every Place We Go

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Auctions, F/F, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina and Quinn love to go to jewelry auctions and admire the pretty things they cannot afford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Heads Every Place We Go

**Author's Note:**

> A hastily written fic for Quinntina Week Day Three "Partners In Crime". 
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea as to how the inner workings of a jewelry auction play out, so adhere to my artistic liberties.

“Bingo.” 

Tina looked up from her bowl of cereal to the newspaper Quinn had just slammed on the kitchen table. Setting down her spoon, she picked up the paper and began to scan the articles. 

“What are you talking about?” Tina asked, her mouth full of Frosted Flakes. “I don’t see anything.” She systematically went through every paragraph, scrunching up her face and wondering what Quinn was referring to. 

Sighing, Quinn tapped her finger against a small paragraph located in the bottom left of the page. “Look here,” she said, slinging her arm around Tina’s shoulder and leaning closer, “Feinstein’s is having some sort of gala at The Penthouse next Saturday.” 

Tina looked up, confused. “Quinn, sweetie, what exactly are you getting at here?” 

“Seriously?” Quinn asked. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind Tina’s ear and smirked. “Feinstein’s has jewelry auctions at their galas.” 

Tina’s eyes widened, mouth falling open. “Oh my _God_ , seriously? You and I haven’t attended a jewelry auction in months. Quinn, we _have_ to go. The other day I went through my jewelry box and noticed the amethysts fell out of a pair of my earrings,” she pouted, comically. 

Quinn chuckled under her breath and placed a kiss upon Tina’s cheek. “Come on, honey, we’ve got a lot of planning to do.” 

 

\---

 

“Keys?”

“Check.”

“Uh, lipstick?”

“Also check.” 

Quinn inspected herself in the front foyer mirror, brushing a final layer of powder across her cheeks. She grinned at her appearance and grabbed her clutch from the table below. “Are we ready to go?” she asked. 

Tina came from around the corner donning a black, lacy evening gown and holding a crimson purse. She fondly rolled her eyes, tossing her purse towards Quinn, who caught it with a stumble. “See for yourself, Quinn. I’ve got everything we need.” 

“I believe you, I just want to make sure.” Quinn zipped open Tina’s bag and rummaged through the items located inside: a wallet, keys, a tube of lipstick, a package of rags, a small vial of chloroform, a change of clothes, and a pair of scissors. She looked up at her girlfriend, who was smirking with her hands placed firmly upon her hips. 

“Can we go now?” Tina questioned. 

Quinn, handing the purse back to Tina, held out her fingers. “Let’s go get ourselves some pretty, new things.” 

The warm, summer air hung heavy in the sky as the two girls walked, hand in hand, towards The Penthouse. Stepping up the large marble stairs, they smiled and waved to the security guards as they walked inside. 

“Oh, wow,” Tina breathed, her eyes darting across the ballroom. The Penthouse was exquisite, with tall pillars circling the room and bright spotlights shining up at extravagant crystal chandeliers. Lining the room were large display cases full with pieces of jewelry, sparkling and glittering and blinding the two women as they entered. 

“It seems to be a silent auction,” Quinn noted, nodding her head towards the display cases. People were milling about, champagne in hand, as they eyed and inspected the jewels, scribbling down their bids in binders located next to the cases. 

“Good, silence is better,” Tina grinned, the sparkle in her eyes mimicking the sparkle of a ruby necklace to Tina’s left. 

Quinn bent down and pulled her girlfriend into a firm, warm kiss. “I love you, T,” she mumbled against her lips. 

“You too, Q,” Tina replied, softly. She broke apart from Quinn and winked, heading towards a display case across the ballroom and grabbing a flute of champagne along the way. 

Quinn giggled at Tina’s sashay and watched as she sidled up to a large display case housing rows upon rows of rings, bracelets and necklaces. She eyed the graceful way Tina threw her long hair over her shoulder as she engaged the security guard in conversation. Quinn strode towards a less crowded corner of the ballroom. She sighed and ran her fingers delicately on the glass, tapping every so often at an item that caught her eye. 

“Need any help, ma’am?” 

She looked up at a security guard with a round face and balding head, who was giving her a small smile. Quinn shook her head and straightened her back, confidently. 

“Oh, no thank you. I’m just window shopping. I was flipping through the binder and it seems things are a bit out of my price range.” 

The guard nodded and laughed, crossing his arms. “I hear ya. My wife wanted me to bid on this necklace or something and I said to her, ‘Honey, you _know_ I can’t afford this’ but she didn’t listen. Women,” he said, shaking his head. 

Quinn stood straight, unflinching. “I understand completely, I’m surrounded by women constantly.” From the corner of her eye, she could see Tina standing back, hand rooted in her purse, as the security guard was opening up the display case and pulling out a tray of assorted pieces. Quinn knew that soon was the time to strike. “So, do you know anything in particular about these earrings?” 

She engaged the guard in idle chit chat, ignoring the majority of his ramblings as she firmly kept her eye on Tina, who was staring at each piece of jewelry intently. Behind the guard, Quinn could see a waitress carrying a tray of champagne glasses approaching them slowing. Taking this as a cue, Quinn nonchalantly stepped to the side and caught her heel in the high heel of the server. Quinn fell to the floor with an echoing crash, sending the waitress flying and glasses of champagne cascading below. The ballroom fell silent as patrons ran towards Quinn and the waitress, helping the women to their feet. 

Quinn felt a modicum of guilt when she noticed the waitress had cut her arm on a shard of broken glass, but her remorse faded when she noticed, from across the room, Tina firmly grab the security guard protecting her display case and cover his nose with a chloroform stained rag, sending him slumping to the floor. Tina then began to shove handfuls of gems and jewels into her open purse, causing Quinn's heart to pump harder in her chest. When she was finished, Tina blew a kiss to her before letting out a blood curtling scream. 

“Help, this man has passed out!” Tina shrieked, stepping back as the crowd descended towards the fallen security guard. Quinn slunk towards the door, keeping her gaze on Tina as she exited through a door located at the back of the hall. Her walk progressed into a light jog as she left The Penthouse, her heels clicking along the pavement. 

“Wait up,” Tina panted behind. Quinn spun around and shot the other woman a large grin before clutching her hand and pulling them down an alleyway. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Quinn squealed as they ran down the alley. “It looked like you snatched some beautiful things.” 

Tina laughed as she shifted her purse further up her shoulder. “Wanna see my loot?” She stopped and let go of her girlfriend’s hand, unzipping her bag and hauling out a fistful of jewels. Quinn gasped and opened her palms as Tina dropped a few pieces into her awaiting hands. “I didn’t get anything to replace my earrings, but I stole some lovely necklaces and bracelets.” Tina pulled a 10 carat marquise cut diamond ring from the bottom of her bag and slid it onto her ring finger. “This looks so _gorgeous_ ,” she said, holding her hand out in front, beaming at Quinn. 

Stealing from auctions was so exhilerating for the two, the rush of adrenaline combined with excitement of possessing such new, pretty things was just too much to handle. Quinn tossed the jewels back into the purse and jumped forward, locking her mouth firmly against Tina’s. Tina moaned against Quinn’s lips, running her fingers through the other woman’s thick, blonde hair. 

“We should change,” Quinn panted, reaching down and tugging at the hem of Tina’s dress, “they’ll probably be looking for us soon.” 

Tina leaned back and slid her dress over her head, leaving her standing in an underwear set in the middle of a darkened alleyway. Quinn took in a sharp breath, eyeing her girlfriend, before hoisting her own dress above her head. She pinned Tina against the brick wall, snaking her hands up and down the side of her body. Tina gasped and threw one leg over Quinn’s waist, pressing her flush against her skin. 

“You were so good tonight, Quinn,” Tina groaned, running her hand down Quinn’s back. “My heart broke when you fell on the floor, I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing.” 

Quinn hummed against Tina’s neck, placing fervent kisses along the column of her throat. “ _You_ were amazing, watching you take down that guard was so hot.” She laced her hand with Tina’s, rubbing the diamond against her thumb. “You’re perfect.” Quinn canted her hips forward and whimpered as she moved against Tina’s thigh. 

Tina threw her head back, eyes fluttering shut as her leg tightened around Quinn’s waist. She moved her own hips, timing them Quinn’s rhythm and moaned as she began to rub against the other woman. 

The two stood in the alleyway, pushed against the wall as they threaded fingers through hair, pushed their lips together in a frenzied flurry, and glided hips against one another. Tina came first, her face buried in the crook of Quinn's neck. She gasped, her mouth falling open and panting as Quinn's strawberry scented locks brushed against her lips. Soon after, Quinn's hips stuttered and she collapsed forward, slinking into Tina's arms. They remained there, breathing heavily and just relishing _everything_. The girlfriends had accomplished so much in their evening; they had enough new jewelry to last for quite some time. 

Tina softly kissed Quinn's forehead and chuckled. "We should get dressed, we've been here for a while." 

Quinn sighed and pushed herself from the wall. "I suppose you're right. Do you think we'll need to cut our hair for this? I noticed you packed the scissors and I just don't know if I can handle a bob again," she teased as she picked up the discarded dresses from the pavement. Quinn pulled out two pairs of jeans and two blouses, throwing an outfit at Tina. 

"No, I think you'll be fine this time. Ew, you want me to wear _this_? I think this shirt better suits your skin tone," Tina giggled as she worked the jeans up her hips, not bothering to unbuckle her high heels. 

"You're ridiculous. Clearly this shirt matches that pretty sapphire bracelet I saw you had stowed away. Beautiful choice, by the way." Quinn fastened the button of her pants and quickly slid the shirt over her shoulders. 

Tina whined, stamping her foot against the pavement. "I was planning on giving that to you as an anniversary gift," she groaned before bursting into an ear splitting grin and linking her around Quinn's wait. "Come on, honey, we better get a move on." She picked up the two girl's purses and led Quinn down the alley towards the main road. 

"You're precious, Tina. A real gem," Quinn drawled, drawing Tina close against her body. 

Clicking her tongue, Tina bumped her hip against Quinn's. "Yeah, yeah. You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on "Be My Baby" by The Ronettes.


End file.
